


Veigar, the tiny master of... nothing

by deregyu



Series: Tiny and Purple [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action, F/M, Major Character Injury, Romance, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deregyu/pseuds/deregyu
Summary: Veigar decided to build the largest library under his tower, and  fell into learning new magic, unaware of the threat of his knowledge from the Void...
Relationships: Lulu/Veigar (League of Legends)
Series: Tiny and Purple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558612
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Veigar, the top black wizard in the Valoran region, claimed the world's greatest villain, occupied the Boleham Tower and enjoyed suffering for residents of nearby villages. Obviously, the Valorans were afraid of Veigar's terrible magic, but some questioned whether he was really evil because his evil deeds ended up in their own interest. Not long ago, when it became known that Veigar was a Yordle by the far sorceress Lulu, who came to play in the woods near Bandle City, some people began to think of him as a pushover. Veigar cared nothing no matter what the way he looked. For him with the Napoleon complex, the fact that he is short is a great insult, but for those who tease him of it, it was Veigar's only pleasure to make his head droop with an evil blow. Whatever the perception around him, Veigar's space magic was absolute and nothing seemed to stop him.

No one has dared to wander around the tower alone since angry villagers flocked to the tower to protest Veigar. At the end, Veigar was very bored. No one entered the Boleham Tower except the villagers of Boleham, who came to complain or ask for favors once a month, or the Yordles of Bandle City, who came to the tower in surprise. Veigar, who has long been imprisoned in the citadel of Mordekaiser, became accustomed to loneliness but not to feel lonely. Loneliness soon turned to freeness, and more often than not, Veigar would make a loud noise that no one would hear or magically break a door.

In the meantime, Veigar made a big decision. The plan was to add a huge bookcase in the basement of the tower and purchase all the magic books in the Valoran region. The Yordles have a frighteningly focused instinct in one field. That's why there are so many great magicians and engineers among the Yordles. Even before Veigar joined the Noxii territories as a child, he traveled around the war-torn Valoran region with curiosity about astrophysics and mastered all the magic books involved. So much so that Veigar's quest for knowledge was as intense as his obsession with evil deeds. Originally, the tower's bookshelf belonged to its former owner, but the books there were only read by Veigar hundreds of times.

Although Veigar has never blackmailed, the villagers of Boleham have sent a monthly tribute as evidence of their submission to Veigar's malice (or possibly his kind deeds). Not knowing what to do with it, Veigar had occasionally been stuck in an underground warehouse without using any of his offerings, except when he secretly bought cupcakes from a Morgana bakery in Knox. Now, after disposing of all the dusty genuine artifacts, he have completed a major construction project to complete the largest secret library in Valoran, or Runterra. Rumors circulated among very few wizards. A girl in Demacia stole one of the magic books, but that's the blood of a bird's foot, so Veigar didn't care much.

Veigar has finally swelled up in hopes of mastering all kinds of magic. Dark magic alone is already strong enough, but Veigar wanted to carve out a field he didn't know. Perhaps being looked down on others as sticking to the mysteries of the universe has become a trauma for Veigar. So Veigar is hooked on learning new magic. He even forgot to fall asleep and stayed up all night, and once he learned the new technique, he climbed right up to the top of the tower and showed himself to his heart's content. As a result, the Boleham town was in a much bigger uproar than before. The Boleham villagers were firmly horrified when the farmers' pasture burned more often than usual. Although it wasn't the black magic that Veigar used before, the great man who could do this was only one- Veigar, Villagers went straight to the tower, and as usual, Veigar enjoyed threatening the people with new magic.

As usual, Veigar, who had been reading books all night, fell asleep, unable to overcome his pouring sleepiness. Veigar enjoyed a short sleep here. He liked to cut down the soft moonlight embodied in the warm inner ear and magic of old books. The quietness of no one drove Veigar into a deeper sleep. However, it seems that it was not the cozy atmosphere of the library that made Veigar fall into a deep sleep this time. When Veigar opened his eyes, there was nothing around him. Countless books, no subtle moonlight, were empty with nothing. As he looked around, Veigar soon found large eyes on his head. The ghastly glare of bright red glare gazed straight at him.

"Who, who is that?! How did you get in here?!”

Veigar was perplexed by the sudden situation and soon prepared to fight against the elusive aggressor.

_Yordle. 99% furry, 1% joy._

Little by little the outline of the intruder is revealed. Veigar recently read a book about Void. Void located in outer space, or in another dimension, of the planet Runterra. It is said that there are void-born beings who try to dye the whole universe empty with endless infection. The most dangerous of them, the first empty-born, constantly craving knowledge, Vel'Koz. Vel'Koz was swirling around the limb of Veigar with its tentacles.

"Hey, what's this? Let go of this!"

Despite his physical detention, Veigar hit Vel'Kos with Baleful Strike, but it didn't seem to hurt him very much.

_It's an unexpected result._

Vel'Kos is known as an void-born creature who, after dismantling a research target, absorbs the knowledge it has. If the resistance is severe, the enemy is literally melted away by Lifeform Disintegration Ray, but as Veigar does not resist too much, it may be obtained by drilling in the left eye.

_There is no pain in my analysis process. It can cause physical pain if you want, but it doesn't matter much. Because I learned what pain is and how to use it._

Veigar recognized that its tentacles had pierced his left eye, but did not feel any pain. The pain of tightening his body was no longer felt, but the serenity of nothing.

_Interesting. A lot of old books here. Witchcraft scattered around the world. It's all gathered in this black furry._

Vel'Kos' research targets do not weigh their status or race, except in the case of Void. Though highly valued for all kinds of information, a creature without deep and profound knowledge is just a lower-level creature that will turn into a pile of dust. The reason why Veigar was chosen for the study was simply because Vel'Kos was nearby. That's why it was a stroke of luck as a Vel'Kos, who collected a vast amount of information from 99 percent of the woolly creature.

_I still have a long way to accomplish my mission, but I have a need to re-recognize these requirements. learn by absorbing everything._

Satisfied with the considerable amount of information, Vel'Kos returned Veigar's pierced left eye to its former state, whether it was trying to be what humans call "bonding" or not. Or is it a warning that it will come back next time and repeat the dismantling? Vel'Kos, who delivered knowledge to the void, disappeared into the void.

Having dreamed for the first time in a long time, Veigar was offended by the vivid nightmare. Vel'Kos, the higher life form in a book he read yesterday, tied his limbs and pierced his eyes. His left eye, which was not necessarily sick, felt gloomy. In addition, the body was rigidly attached to the floor, possibly under pressure from scissors. Veigar, who stretched himself out, soon regained consciousness and began to read the part he had been reading.

While white magic is counter with black magic he used usually, Veigar was pleased to imagine suffering for people in the form of a white wizard dressed in white. By the time he finished reading the book, Veigar had risen to the top of the tower as usual. He wrote the spell in his head, portraying the scene of destruction through white magic. Strangely, however, the order was not out.

"It's weird. It can't be like this. Can't I use white magic for this purpose?"

As if he was being mean, disappointed Veigar has been promoting his favorite black magic.

"...uh, uh?"

Veigar, who failed to use technology despite his continued attempts, was not a little embarrassed. This is because he have never had such an experience in his life. He tried other magic that he learned recently, but nothing happened. With something in his head, Veigar ran down to the underground library with his trembling body.

"Vel'Kos-Vel'Kos-Vel'Kos-Vel'Kos-Vel'Kos biodegradation to acquire knowledge..."

My left eye is starting to hurt. So it wasn't a dream before?

"It didn't say it takes the mana... But now, why am I...?"

Veigar threw away ancient texts that had been written off as gold. None of them explained the sudden disappearance of mana.

After hours of lonely struggle, Veigar's conclusion was that he had been absorbed by Vel'Koz. Even basic magic did not work in Veigar. It felt like his head was spinning. It's like the floor collapsed and felt like he was falling into a void with nothing. Without magic, Veigar was just a small, weak yordle.


	2. Chapter 2

Boleham villagers recently raided the tower to protest the frequent curses. Today, the residents who were afraid of what new magic might put them in trouble were quite embarrassed by the unusually unbreakable door. The door opened with great force, and Veigar, who walked out of the crack of the door without force, cried out in a scream.

"Get out of my sight! I'm not in the mood to deal with your guys right now!"

Soon the door closed with a bang, and the villagers did nothing to the sudden situation. Armed with threatening magic, the ever-talking band of bandits did nothing. Who doesn't feel a sense of camaraderie?

"What's wrong with him today? It's a good thing, but it's not Veigar's way."  
"What, I don't wanna know why. I guess he got dumped!"

Soon the people left one by one, and the crowd broke up. Days passed by, the village was strangely peaceful, and residents were overcome with some unknown anxiety. Although it was a great villain who had plagued the village if bored, it eventually helped the village, and was worried about Veigar because they have become friendly with him than before. Residents gathered in front of the Boleham Tower and tried to knock on the door, but there was no response.

Margaux, the head of the village, finally determined to hammered in the door of the tower even if Veigar suddenly attack her. No one is in the front door. Did Veigar leave the tower suddenly? However, Margaux noticed that the tower's items were still there and inferred that Veigar was still hiding inside the tower. The villagers were the spear and a flashlight and began to find Veigar. In the underground library, where she had just passed by without finding it, Margaux could find Veigar fainted as if he's dead among the piles of books. Margaux grabs this tiny, lightweight Yordle in the one hand, and quickly moved to the hospital.

"You IDIOTS! Who are you sympathize with! Get out of here NOW!"

Veigar, lying in bed in the hospital room, was as nervous as a fit to the residents surrounding him. It looked as if something had possessed him. Margaux was told from a doctor that Veigar's mana had disappeared like a lie, but she equivocated to the villagers as simply overworked. The villagers, who believed it, went back, but Margaux secretly watched Veigar. He was depressed all day long, unlike usual triumphant ones, and when he was alone after the nurse left, he managed to kill his voice and cry. Margaux did not bother to turn back Veigar's mana, but she couldn't just look at the somber Veigar. Although she was not aware of the surrounding figures because he was usually alone in the tower, Margaux, who remembered rumors of occasional Yordles coming from Bandle City, was able to find the gate leading to Bandle City by chance.

Since in the world of souls with Bandle City, time flows differently from the material world, she could not be delayed even for a moment. Margaux, who rushed to the center of Bandle City in one breath, broke the news about Veigar, but most of the reaction was sour. According to someone's explanation, the former Veigar was apparently shot as a public enemy because he tried to steal the mothership. The only yo who tried to follow Margaux outside were Lulu, who was usually close, or Teemo and Tristana, who came to play occasionally.

It was less than half an hour, but five days have already passed in the material world. The returning hospital was in a state of chaos. The patient Veigar had suddenly disappeared. Without a break, the group began to search the hospital for Veigar.

As Lulu, who spent thousands of years playing fairy magic, couldn't understand the feelings of Veigar, who suddenly lost his magic. But he searched every nook and cranny of the hospital thinking she didn't want for him to be sad.

"Ahhhhhhh-! Ve- Veigar! What are you doing?!”

It was inside the bathroom that Lulu found Veigar. When Lulu, who heard a creak coming from inside the locked door, was suspicious and broke and opened the door hook, there was a Veigar who tried to hang his neck with a towel on the door hook. The sudden coming breath made Veigar squeamish, and he was very embarrassed by the sudden appearance of Lulu.

"L- Lulu?! H- how did you get here?”

He tried hard to conceal the knot in the towel that had tied his neck, but it was too late. With the sound of a CLAP, Veigar felt a slap on the cheek. No, indeed, he was slapped by Lulu, whose face turned red.

"You idiot... Why would you die? Why are you trying to die?!”

Lulu, screaming close to screams, wept and slapped Veigar one after another until he fell. And Veigar, lying on the ground, was not sure where to put his hands, because he was wiping away his flowing tears and touching his cheeks.

"...What then? I'm just a bunch of stupid little, weak, incompetent yordel! L- Lulu, do you know what it's like?! Fuck, I'm nothing anymore!!!”

The weak thing about Veigar is the trauma himself. Because of hiss weakness, he couldn't do anything when the Naxii squad was purged or when it was taken and abused by Mordekaiser. He learned powerful black magic to stop weakening, but now he has gone back to being weak.

"Then you'll just be living like that!" Try to find the magic again somehow!!! ...I'll help you."  
"...I'm sorry to be angry.”  
"...Oh, no, I'm..."

Then Veigar was assisted by Lulu and managed to return to his bed. After checking Veigar's condition, Teemo and Tristana returned to Bandle City, and Lulu stayed up all night watching Veigar.  
Veigar was soon discharged because he was simply hospitalized for overwork, not because he had been deprived of his mana. Veigar returned to the tower as usual, wearing an armor-mounted lob, a hat of his own size and a huge gurney that weighed half his body, and iron boots. His eyes did not shine with magic as usual, but they were still fierce eyes, and his face was as sour as usual. Everything seemed to have returned to normal. Except for the mana that was taken away by Vel'Koz, he guessed. As usual, he climbed the tower and performed magic, but the sky was as peaceful as it could be.

Forcing sweets-loving yordel to eat something tasteless is one of the worst torture. The same was true of Veigar, who has only eaten hospital meals recently. Now, Veigar is really dying to eat something sweet.

"Then shall I go to Noxus for the first time in a long time..."

Veigar haven't had a handmade cupcake from Morgana since he has been busy lately. Veigar prepared a little and prepared to go to Noxus. Again, Veigar puts on his usual wizard costume and covers his face with a mask when he goes to a bakery. He want to eat cupcakes, but it's guessed that he still wants to protect the warlock's Pride.

After a long visit, the price of Noxus was higher than Veigar thought. By the time Veigar arrived at the bakery, there was only transportation left to go. But whether to steal bread or not, it wasn't a choice for Veigar to think about. It is because he thought stealing was just a bunch of nerds. So Veigar was looking at the delicious cupcakes over the glass for a long time.

Teemo was on his way back to Bandle City after a daily dispatch to Noxus. Looking back at the delicious smell, there was a bakery in Morgana, the landmark of Noxus. Unfortunately, since there are no chains in Bandle City, it is rare for Morgana's cupcakes to enter the city because they have to pass through the gate to taste them. Just as he was about to enter the bakery thinking of his yordle friends, Teemo found black yodels staring over the glass, sullenly. Veigar would have done his own makeup, but he couldn't avoid Teemo's eyes. In fact, similar things have happened before.

It wasn't too long ago that the relationship between Veigar and Teemo got better. The first time the relationship was at its worst. After the attempted hijacking of mothership, Veigar was shot as the villain of Bandle City, while Teemo quickly emerged as a hero of Bandle City. Beginning with that case, Veigar and Teemo became rivals, and as friction grew big and small, they often growled at each other even when they met in the League of Legends.

That day, too, Teemo would have gone to Noxus on a daily assignment. On the way to buy cupcakes, he found a kid yordle in front of a bakery who was more tiny than him (but actually they're almost same). He was so glad to see his fellow countrymen in a foreign land, so he approached the black yordle, who, strangely turned away at the sight of Teemo. While he went into the bakery and were choosing cupcakes, he looked closely at the yordle standing outside. He counted coins in his palm, sighed, and looked into the bakery with sad eyes over and over again. In fact, he had dark hair and sunglasses, so Teemo assumed that his eyes were sad even though they were not well seen.

"You can't buy bread because you don't have money."

Although he didn't know the ones that were trying to hide the suspicious face, but for pity's sake Teemo bought another cupcake and gave it to the ones standing outside.

"Here, you wanted to eat this, didn't you?"  
“......”

Black yordle alternately looked at cupcakes and Teemo, then tried to take them away and ran away.

"What, what?! Why?! Stop for a second!!!"

Seeing the yordle running away when they saw him, Teemo became embarrassed and began to follow suit. Teemo was astounded when he managed to catch him. Because the yordle, who was stripped of their sunglasses, were emitting a yellow glow.

"Ve- Ve- VEIGAR?!"

Veigar was always wearing a big hat, so no one could tell how his ears looked. Someone didn't even know the color of Veigar's fur. Teemo was the same, and that's why he didn't expect the yordle to be Veigar.

"A- Are you sympathizing with me?! Don't get me wrong!!!"

Veigar too, couldn't resist a look of embarrassment, shouted first.

Growl! Somewhere there was a big sound like drop in the drain. Of course, it was the sound of the blushing Veigar's stomach.

While eating cupcakes, the two turned their backs and didn't mention a word. Only the sound of chewing cupcakes.  
"...I- I- I-iiiii- I'm not gonna say thank you!!! You, just let the others know about this!!!"

After eating the cupcakes, Veigar screamed and ran off. Teemo, whose eyes were missing, kept looking until Veigar disappeared from sight. Teemo was also in a pretty awkward position. It's like giving cupcakes to the enemy who used to grow up until yesterday.

"No, to be honest, it's too much! I've never seen him take off his hat before, and how do you know he was?"

Returning to Bandle City, Teemo complained to Tristana over soju. Tristana burst into laughter when she heard that, and Teemo seemed to feel guilty.

"Cute... I didn't imagain you buy a cupcake to Veigar!"  
"Shit... if I knew he was Veigar, I would never buy him!!!”  
"Hehehehey... but I think Veigar was trying to thank you. Teemo, can you tell me this? Creek."  
"That's... that's... uh..."

It started to reduce the fighting between Teemo and Veigar, and Tristina finally grabbed her cheeks because she thought it was a dream to see them laugh cheerfully as they talked.

"Veigar! You want another cupcake?"  
"Oh, Teemo! W- what are you doing here?"

Veigar, who had been caught by Teemo, tried to cover his face with his small hand, and Teemo bought a cupcake straight to such Veigar. Sitting face to face in front of Veigar, who munchs cupcakes, Teemo tried to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you feeling better now?"  
"Hmm? Urgh... My body is fine now. I was there long enough for that to the hospital.”  
"Hahaha. How can five days be long?"  
"What?! Do you know the pain of being stuck in a hospital room for five days and having to eat three meals a day that doesn't have any flavor- KOFF KOFF!!!"

Veigar was screaming annoyed, and the cupcakes caught in his throat, and soon after, he took the water Teemo gave him.

"How's the mana? Are you back a little?"  
"No... it's no use seeing books, drinking potions, and trying magic..."

Seeing Veigar's long ears drooping out of his ordinary hat, rather than his usual big hat, Teemo struggled to keep a serious look on his face as he tried to hide leaking a smile of his own.

"How about going to the Bandle Forest? It's a space filled with mysterious mana."

Bandle Forest. A secret place where Lulu has lived for over a thousand years and learned the magic of a mysterious fairy. A beautiful and dangerous place filled with unknown mana. If Veigar can accept that mana...

"Lulu said that, but I just turned it down.”  
"Why? Don't you have to try?"  
"I have to go through Bandle City to get to the Bandle Forest. It's going to be a festival soon, lulu said. So I said I didn't want to get involved in that."

Veigar even made a fuss at the annual Bandle City festival to prove his wickedness. Breaking up shops, stealing cupcakes... Rather than being the master of evil, it was like a small-citizen rascal, and the shopkeeper who suffered such evil had increased sales. Nevertheless, it was clear that Veigar spoils the festival, and Yordles tried to keep Veigar from coming to the festival. The main task of the scout team, which includes Teemo on the festival day, was to block Veigar as well.

"Oh... I've been busy lately, so I've forgotten. It's a festival soon."  
"The festival only lasts two days, but the time in the material world is well past three months. I'd rather find another way than wait.”  
"Well, what's the other way, then?"  
“......”

Veigar stared at the Teemo instead of finishing the cupcakes. It was because he felt like Teemo was making fun of himself.

"Ah-ha, sorry. I didn't mean to be snobbish."  
"Who said what... Anyway, I won't be there during the festival, so you know so."  
"Hey, I guess Lulu asked you to enjoy the festival as you're going to the Bandle Forest. I think it's a good idea."  
"Are you kidding me?! Who was it that kept me from coming every year?"  
"What? I don't know. Tee-hee."  
"...Well, even if it's not you, it's obvious that others will chase me away."  
"Why don't you just dress up like now?"  
"If I get caught, I'll be humiliated to death.”  
"Khahaha. Veigar, but you're still not dead. Even now, even in the old days.”  
"S- Shut up!" Stop laughing! I'm evil!!! I'm evil..."

Curiosityly loud, Veigar literally killed his voice, unable to give strength to the word 'evil'. Soon he became despondent at the fact that he could no longer be an evil being. When Teemo saw the sullen Veigar, he sniffed and soon moved to the side of Veigar.

"It'll be all right. People have been wary of you, but they're all nice and they'll understand."  
"Do you think I deserve it?”  
"There's no reason to not."  
“......”

The horse-drawn Veigar hit his rival's chest by his head and stayed. Teemo couldn't tell if Veigar was crying, because he couldn't see. But Teemo patted the back of Veigar.

"Hey, I'm not crying, you son of the bitch!"  
"Hehehehehe. This is how our TINY master of evil does."  
"Don't emphasize TINY. There's not much height difference between you and me!"  
"Ha ha ha! Veigar, but you know, 3 inch is actually a lot of difference."  
"Y- you daaaaaamn it!!!"

Watching Veigar in a fit of anger, Teemo was able to break the heavy mood and laugh. He was glad to see his usual pesky but slightly excited rival again.

"I'm here, Lulu," said Veigar as he returned home.  
"Vei-vei! Where have you been? I was surprised to see you disappear while I was asleep."  
"S- sorry. I've been to Noxus."  
"Uh? Noxus? ...Ah! Veig went to eat cupcakes again?!"  
"N- no! I hate cupcakes!!!”

Undaunted by the sound of Veigar's roar, Lulu took the crumbs of cupcakes from his mouth and ate them. Veigar's face soon turned red.

"...I've met Teemo."  
"Uh? Teemo? I guess he was a dispatch today. What did you talk about when you met?”  
"...I mean... Lulu."  
"Hmm?"  
"...D- do you want to go to the Bandle Forest with me?"  
"Come on, Veigar! You said no for the festival."  
"...Teemo will help."  
"It's strange. How close is the rival of the century, hee hee hee."  
"Well, I'm not going to the festival, though!"”  
"But Vei-vei, you promised! We're going to the festival before we go to the Bandle Forest!"  
"Wait! When am I?" That's just what you're saying."  
"Then confirmed! Let's go to the festival together! Yay!!!"

Veigar eventually surrendered to his raucous friend, who was out of control.

"I finally got to go to the festival with Veigar!!! That sounds like fun! Right, Pix?!"  
'Uh... I thought I'd win this bet,' complained Pix.  
"Then, Veig!!! Let's start right away!!!"  
"W- what? "  
"You have to leave now, so you can hit it at the beginning of the festival!"  
"Ugh. I'm still tired."

Veigar had no intention of moving right now, but he had no choice but to follow in the hand of Lulu.

Luckily (but not for Veigar), Lulu managed to arrive just before the festival began. Teemo and Tristana, who came out of the entrance, welcomed the party.

"Lulu!! I was afraid you'd be late!"  
"Hehehe, I'm sorry, Tris. Veigar was so bad at running."  
"Oh, Veigar! You're finally here. Hehehe."  
"S- shut up. (*huff*)," gasped Veigar, covering his face with sunglasses and masks.  
"Veigar, but are you sure you're okay with these sunglasses? It's already dark and you won't see anything.”  
"N- never mind...! It'll be all right, maybe."

The central part of the Bandle City where the festival began was jumbled. The street glistened with the lights of the shops, and was filled with the smell of delicious food. 

"Ma' am, two Rice cake skewers, please!"  
"Oh, Lulu! Long time no see. But by the way...?"  
"I just got a new one! His name is 'Blacky'!"  
"L- Lulu... why is that name," murmured Veigar.  
"But, you said, anything is if it's not 'Veigar'!" Lulu answered in a whisper.  
"You're a good couple. Enjoy your meal!" Mrs. Yordle handed them rice cake skewers.

Lulu blushed slightly after hearing that they're a couple. Blacky took the rice cake from Lulu and put it in his mouth. The soft rice cake, covered in honey, was just right for the palate of the yordles. No, it was made by Yordle, so it must be expected.

At first, he didn't really like it, but Veigar liked the festival honestly. Although he was often the one who ruined the festival before, Veigar wanted to get away from both his old work and recent stress and enjoy the festival entirely. Walking, eating, and talking with Lulu, Veigar was able to smile brightly for the first time since he lost his mana. Such a view of Veigar also relieved Lulu's concerns about him.

Time passed and soon the flame play, the highlight of the Yordle Festival began. Veigar and Lulu climbed up a hill with a clear view of the sky. Everyone was gathered in the middle of the square, so there was no one but Veigar and Lulu on the hill.

"I don't know how happy I am to be able to smile with you after such a long time. I guess I'll don't care how mana would be. I just want to stay with you like this." Lulu plucked up her courage and said a little sincerity.  
"W- what... It's not bad. But I think it's better if the mana comes back. It's so uncomfortable that I can't use magic," Veigar replied lightly.  
"Hehehehe... I'm joking, I'm joking! When the festival is over tomorrow, make sure to go to my house."  
"It's not too late now. Well, I just hope the Bandle Forest will help me.”

After a little conversation, without a word, the two watched the colorful fireworks embroidered in the night sky. Bang! Bang! It was because the sound of gunpowder blowing from the sky was too loud that they couldn't hear each other's voice.

'How much tax do they spend to play the fireworks... Tax is going to burst, burst!'  
"Hey, Vei-vei! Are you thinking weird again? Come on, let's just take a picture together!"  
"I'm sorry but it's too sudden?"

Lulu took off his sunglasses and mask that hid Veigar's face and held up her cell phone to make their faces look good. His face was a little red, but it was hard to see because of the glare of the flameworks.

"Cheese!"  
"Cheee...zzz," Veigar reluctantly followed.

Click! The picture was pretty good for Lulu.

"I think I did a great job! It will fit for my profile picture. Hehehey!"  
"Why don't you cover my face at least..."  
"I'll do it! Don't worry!"

Lulu opened the messenger app to change profile photos. Text came from Tristana and Teemo. At the same time? Something must have happened, seeing the large quantity sent in a short time.

"'Lulu, get Veigar to the square quickly.' Veigar, what happened in the square?”  
"Hmm? I didn't have anything to hear about.”  
"Well, that's it, 'cause everyone doesn't have your phone number...! Anyway, let's get going!"

The two yordles, who ran to the square as quickly as possible, saw the shocking scene and couldn't do anything. The shops were broken, and the residents were lying alike dead. Teemo and Tristana were taking care of the injured and investigating the scene.

"Lulu!!! Aren't you hurt?"”  
"Tris! What's the- O- oh my gosh! Ma'am!”

Among the fallen yordles was who gave rice cake skewers to Lulu and Veigar. Lulu was surprised and ran to her aunt at one step, followed by Veigar. Everyone was so absent-minded that they didn't notice it, but Veigar felt a sense of perversion. It was because the fallen had a serene face. When something came to mind, Veigar looked in the left eye of the fallen lady.

“...!”  
"Ve- Veigar? What's the matter- KYAAAAACK?!"

Lulu screamed, and Veigar was so surprised that he took a stab at his butt. No, he couldn't help but be surprised. There was a big hole in her left eye. Just as Teemo and Tristana had found something terrible in common with the wounded.

"I've read it in a book... No, I've been beaten... This is definitely his fault. Ve-"  
"Veigar!" someone cried out in a fit of voice.  
"That's right! He's the only one who's going to do this!"  
"What are scouts doing?! Veigar ruined the festival again!”  
"Shush, be careful in front of Teemo. But Teemo will solve it."

Teemo looked at Veigar with difficulty. Of course, this time he knew that Veigar was innocent. No, he wanted to believe that. But Veigar didn't have time to think otherwise. Vel'Koz is back. He was shivering, sitting down in fear.

"Ve- Veigar? It's all right-"

Before Lulu finished talking, Veigar quickly ran away. While everyone was in a state of mind, Lulu stood alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a description of the tentacles.

"Lulu! Where'd Veigar go? I- if he...!“  
"No, Tris! But Veigar had been with me all the time?!"  
"Well, I know that, but..."  
"I don't know where he's going, but I hope he don't get caught," Teemo said.  
"I- I'm sure it's because of Vel'Koz. I heard it from Veigar. Vel'Koz must have pierced Veigar's eyes and taken away his mana!"  
"Oh jeez, that's worth running away from."  
"By the way, where's Vel'Koz now?"

The three looked around in unison. When they ran to the sound of something breaking, they could find a hideous-looking creature. Big eyes that glow ominously and three giant tentacles. Is this the Vel'Koz that they only heard?

_Yordles. 99% wool, 1% joy. Aren't there the experiment at that time?_

Vel'Koz seemed to be looking for Veigar. But just because Veigar isn't here now doesn't mean that other yordkes aren't going to be experimenters. The three champions soon got ready to fight Vel'Koz. Teemo's poison dart, Tristana's cannon attack, Lulu's magic attack. Three's pore was strong enough, but Vel'Koz showed no sign of backing down. Vel'Koz menacingly swung a sharp tentacle to catch the troublesome yordle champions, and the Lulu group had to keep themselves from being caught.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!"

Unable to escape the violent attack, Lulu was caught by Vel'Koz. Lulu couldn't resist, for the extremely calculating Vel'Koz attacked at the very moment when Lulu's Wild Growth was released. Teemo and Tristana couldn't make any hasty attacks, as further attacks could even hurt Lulu.

'Oh, it's over now. Veig... but I'm glad you could run away.' Lulu sensed her end.

"Lulu, no!!!"  
'But, you know, Veigar, I haven't even done se--'  
"Wait!!!" someone shouted.

Teemo and Tristana turned back in surprise at the sudden noise. It was Veigar dressed as a wizard of all time. On one hand was a wand, and on the other, a Hextech GLP-800, which they didn't know where he got. No, to be exact, the wand was dragging on the ground. Because gravity magic could not be used, a heavy iron cane could not be carried by Veigar. Anyway, Veigar didn't run away, but he went to fight.

Veigar also led an angry mob that was angry at him. When the villagers who had been chasing him found Vel'Koz confronting both Teemo and Veigar, they were frightened and ran away. In fact, all the powerless yordles were only a hindrance.

Veigar calmly attacked Vel'Koz's tentacles with a magic gun without delay. In an unexpected attack, Vel'Koz lost his grip on Lulu.

"Oh, my God!"  
"Lulu! Gosh, are you all right?"”  
"You fucking bastard!!!! Do you even know who you've touched?!! It's revenge for taking away the mana!!!”

_I took the mana? I have no idea. I need additional information on my analysis process._

Vel'Koz was satisfied that a worthy experiment came on its own. All the attacks soon headed for Veigar, and Veigar responded with GLP-800, luring Vel'Koz into the Bandle Forest. The two soon disappeared into the Forest, and Lulu's group followed through the gate.

Veigar was still unable to use magic in the Bandle Forest. Perhaps the magic of the Bandle Forest was not the answer, too. He was forced to continue his attack with the hextech gun, and soon his colleagues arrived.

"The middle eye! Attack there!" cried Veigar.

Teemo's party has launched a counterattack. Vel'Koz, who was heavily attacked by his eyes, seemed to slow down. Soon, however, Vel'Koz used Tectonic Disruption and knocked the party out. Without missing a short time of 0.75 seconds, Vel'Koz soon grabbed Veigar and disappeared into Void Rift.

"Ve- Veigar!!! No!!!" cried Lulu desperately.

"Shit, let go of this!! I don't have the mana or the knowledge to take anymore!" Veigar said loudly, but he didn't hide his fear.

_Re-recognition of my analysis process. That's enough._

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!"

Vel'Koz's two tentacles wound around the body of Veigar. Veigar suffered the crushing pain of the whole body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! It hurts, it hurts!!!"

_I learned what pain is and how to exploit it. Now I've decided it's better to inflict physical pain on you, and I'm actually doing it._

Veigar, whose legs are tighten too tight, didn't notice something white and sticky flowing between them. Soon the rest of the tentacles pierced his left eye again.

"TWHA-AH-AH-AH-AH! It hurts, you son of a bitch!”

Undaunted by Veigar's tearing screams, Vel'Koz churned Veigar's brain with the tip of his tentacles to acquire new knowledge.

"Huhhhhhhhhhhhah-"

It was worse for the brain to wriggle than for the pain of piercing the eyes. Veigar almost lost his mind and groaned low. His focus was blurred, and blood poured out of his left eye instead of tears.

_Interesting. This experiment's mana wasn't something I absorbed. When I put his eyes back, I guess all of its mana was used._

"Haaaaang..." Veigar's head was still muddling.

_It is expected that the target's mana will be used as a means to seal the target's mana in the future analysis process I have no other new knowledge, but it doesn't matter. All absorbed and learned._

After absorbing all of his knowledge, Vel'Koz opened an Void Rift and went out to the Bandle Forest. Because it was only two seconds in the time of the soul world, the Teemo group seemed to have suddenly disappeared and then suddenly appeared. The group was shocked to see Veigar, who had his left eye pierced with Vel'Koz.

"S- Shit!"  
"Oh, n-no, Veigar!!!”

_These yordles. Strong, similar to the experiment just before. To dismantle all; acquire knowledge._

The tentacles that shook Veigar's brain headed for Lulu, whose body was hardened by fear.

***

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in a white room with nothing. Where am I? I can no longer feel the pain that had been tightening my body. Is it a dream here? Or am I dead?

"Yuck-"

I felt the pain that was going through my head, so I was in vain. I managed to pull myself up. Walking with one eye was harder than I thought. I touched my left eye. There was nothing, so my fingers went into the hole.

"This is terrible."

Something began to dimly appear in front of the right eye. Is it a sight outside? I was still may not die. Vel'Koz threw me on the ground, Is this the end?

“...! Lu- Lulu!!!”

Vel'Koz' all of three tentacles walked slowly toward the Lulu. It's must not Vel'Koz be slow, but the situation outside look slow, I guess.

"Y- you idiot!! Don't just stand! Attack, attack!!!"

No matter how I shouted, she can't hear my voice. I'm lying in a thicket and can't do anything. Tristana and Teemo will strike back, but it seems too late. what will happen to Lulu? Must she suffer the pain that brain is churned out like me? Is her eye is going to be stabbed as mine? It must hurt a lot, right?

Tears streamed from one eye. After all, it's because of my weakness again. I'm losing my mana because I'm weak, and I'm doing nothing when Lulu is as dangerous as I am now. Why me? Why is this happening only to me? I don't want to be weak anymore. If God is now seen before my eye, all my grudges and reproaches will be directed at him completely. God, why did you make me so weak?

"L- Lulu, I'm sorry... I can't do anything like a fool and make you dangerous..."

The warning I gave to Lulu in the past has returned. My weakness ended up in poison for her. I was so much loved by her. Why did you choose me? Why did you follow me? Why did you love me? You'll regret those choices for life in pain.

My world is falling apart. Falling into endless emptiness, endless void. Will I ever disappear? Is this how the most powerful warlock in the Valoran disappears? Memories of being with Lulu flow through my eyes like a lamppost. Because Lulu was next to me, I made a friend for the first time, and I became close with Teemo and Tristana, who had known they'd be enemies all their lives, and... I fell in love with someone for the first time in my life. Yes, my dear Lulu. You was so loud and hectic, but Lulu, who loved me more than I did. If only I could save you now, I can waste my soul-.

"If there's a god... Give me the power to protect everyone, no, Lulu-"

My falling body stopped with the flow of time. Everything looks grey. I turned around and there was me who had fallen. The left eye was empty, and the right eye was open as if dead. I looked so shabby and miserable myself. If I was only a little bit stronger...

"I've read it in a book. Is this the trajectory of fate that I've only heard about?"

I walked slowly towards Lulu. How pitiful you are to be frightened in the face of supernatural terror. I wanted to protect you at least... What can I do now? I'm such a weak and fucking little thing that can't even use mana.

I looked up at Vel'Koz. If I blow up the Primordial Burst at him, I will be able to break him down. I picked up my wand next to me lying down. It is too much to hold this iron bar with one hand without gravity magic, which is heavier than my weight. I took the cane with both hands and aimed to Vel'Koz.

"...W- what's going on?!"

A great deal of mana was felt from the magic wand. It can't be. Apparently, the mana of the Baldle Forest wasn't on my body... What Vel'Koz said came to mind. My magic is not absorbed by him. My mana was sealed when he turned my eyes. So, can I get enough mana now that my eye is broken? Can I think it's going to come back? Can I think I protect Lulu?

'Myself' fallen managed to get up and walked slowly to me. 'I' blinked, and then fixed 'my' usual angry, but self-confident face. The usual despicable villain smile. Seeing 'me' like that, I smiled wickedly, too. My BOTH eyes shone brilliantly in golden light. Since when did I, who only enjoyed the moonlight at night, go well with the sun of dawn?

The sun in the forest is shining golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I composed the awakening scene of Veigar with him and his unconsciousness, but I rewrote it because it was so sublime.


	5. Chapter 5

In Vel'Koz's calculations, there was no such thing as Veigar's sudden rush and bounce back at his attack. He stood proudly with a bone that must have been crushed, and his left eye, which should have been empty, was shining with magic.

_This experiment keeps beating my expectations. Since when has this magic come back? Further analysis is required._

"What's the fucking analysis?" How dare you humiliate this evil master, Veigar, with that fucking somber tentacle?! The only place you should be is death!”  
"Ve- Veigar! You were alive!"  
"S- shut up! Did you want to die?"  
"Ahhhhhh, Veigar!!! If you were dead, I would kill myself, too!"  
"Lulu, what are you talking about?!”  
"We don't have time to play around right now! I don't know how Veigar came back, but we have to start a counterattack as much as we have added power!”

Under Teemo's command, the yordles' counterattack began. Three tentacles vs. four yordles. The odds are beginning to show for the champions. The horizon of Veigar's Event Horizon was a truly terrifying skill. No matter how much his opponent was a creature of Void, it couldn't do anything in front of the magic that embodied the black hole's boundaries.

Lulu spured her colleagues, and Teemo shot Toxic Shot into the opponent's eyes. Tristana blew off the Explosive Charge, causing further damage. Veigar used more powerful mana than ever to blow up Dark Matter and cause Primordial Burst. All the attacks took place in three seconds.

Bang! Vel'Koz's body burst with the big sound. The blood of void poured out like a fountain, and a heavy body plunged to the ground. A huge eyeball leaped out of his body and looked at the party, and soon soared into the sky and disappeared. The rest of the body also disappeared into the void.

When you saw Vel'Koz gone, you four yordles relaxed and sat down. It's all over now. There would be no further threat.

'I- It's over,' muttered Teemo.  
"Ve- Veigar! A- are you sure you're all right now?”

Even with Lulu's tearful question, Veigar couldn't answer. In fact, injured all over his body, how Veigar stood up was more than a miracle. Soon Veigar fell and fell into Lulu's arms.

"..L- Lulu... I- I'm glad you weren't hurt... I'm sorry... I was so weak that I... I put you in danger..."  
"What are you talking about, Veig?! You've saved me twice, haven't you?"  
"...I'm sorry. B- but...... I.. I could save you... so... My... my life... is not a waste......"  
"Ve- Veigar...? Hey, wake up! Stay with me, PLEASE!”  
"................," Veigar fainted deadly, unable to speak.

Fortunately, Veigar wasn't dead. Crushed bones had been restored earlier by the energy of the Bandle Forest, and the left eye had also returned intact. However, Veigar rarely regained consciousness.

Lulu nursed Veigar, and Teemo and Tristana took care of the scene with other champions. Many buildings collapsed, and many people were injured. Only after a full day had the injured regained consciousness at the same time, and could they recover their injured left eye with the magic of Lulu and Yuumi and the mysterious energy of the Bandle Forest. The most enjoyable festival of the year had become the worst day of the year by Cosmic Horror. Naturally the festival was interrupted, and the yordles worked on recovery and reconstruction. Veigar was still out of his mind.

After third days of Veigar's hospitalization, he managed to regain consciousness. In front of him sat a tearful Lulu, overcome with emotion.

"Vei-vei!!! I- I've been worried you couldn't wake up for the rest of my life! Ahhhhhh!!!"  
"L- Lulu..."  
"(*sob*) Yep?"  
"I'm hungry..."

At the same time, Veigar's stomach growled. He couldn't eat anything for three days, so it was natural. Soon the hospital ceremony arrived, and Veigar ate it in a hurry. Fortunately, the food at yordles' hospital is much better than that at the human hospital. The doctor said no, but Lulu gave Veigar a Morgana's handmade cupcake, and Veigar also enjoyed it. Patting Veigar's frenzied ear, Lulu spoke.

"There, Veigar. You know what you said then.”  
"uuuugh? haw ken i get as u sai soo?" The full cupcakes in his mouth made Veigar pronounce.  
"Well, I mean... Y- you said that you could save me... so you can waste your life..."  
"uuuuugh?! d- didu I sai like that?!"  
"...Hahaha!!! Veig, do you know you're so cute right now?"  
"d- don't sai me cute! im evuile!" As he mumbled the cupcakes, Veigar denied that he was cute until the end.  
"Hehehehe... I never imagined that Veig would take care of me that much.”  
"t- thats not of course...?"  
"Oh, what?" Lulu's face turned red.  
"that...t- thats a... (*glup*) C- cuz' I... I lo... love you, Lulu," Veigar's face turned red, too.

"...Teemo, I don't think it's time for us to step in," said Tristana, who was opening the door, whispering to Teemo and closing the door again.  
"Oh, my God. I never dreamed that Veigar would be such a lover." Teemo helped.

To tell you the truth, Lulu had been hurt a lot lately by Veigar. When their spirits were changed by Lulu's play last time, suddenly Veigar confessed to Lulu and fled, they rarely met again. It was because Veigar was shy and didn't show up very well. Messenger gave a full answer, but not as Lulu expected, he never brought up a formal date. Later, when Lulu met Veigar after a while, he was trying to kill himself, pessimistic about losing his mana. When she saw Veigar with a knot around his neck, Lulu's intonation seemed to collapse. 'You told me 'I love you', but you don't want to talk about dating. Trying to kill yourself when you're in trouble instead of relying on me...' Lulu was worried that Veigar's confession might have been due to the momentary feelings of the moment. The reason she asked Veigar to go to the festival was because she really wanted to make sure that his heart was 100 percent real. All the plans were ruined by Vel'Koz, but Lulu was about to confess formally to Veigar at the end of the fireworks show. In the battle against Vel'Koz, Veigar saved her twice and almost died leaving her alone. Lulu hated Veigar so much for not knowing her mind, but she still loved him nonetheless.

"...Well, L- Lulu."  
"Yes, Veigar?" Lulu was in the arms of Veigar, half lying in bed.  
"...I'm sorry." Unexpectedly, Veigar apologized to Lulu.

"...I told you I love you then. And then I was so ashamed I couldn't see your face... That's why I avoided you on purpose. I'm sorry..."  
“......”  
"A- and... Last time I was trying to... commit suicide in the hospital... I'm sorry I tried to leave you alone and die..."  
"......" Lulu's head was dripping with clear drops.  
"......A- and... and again... I was weak, and I put you in danger... I almost died and let you alone. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Lulu......" Veigar couldn't speak properly because he was crying.  
"......IDIOT. Veigar is an idiot... I- it's foul if you say that first...!!! Hwaaaaaang!" Lulu too couldn't resist crying and burst into tears, too.

For a long time, the two hugged each other and cried. Their eyes were about to swell red. Teemo and Tristana, who had unintentionally overheard them outside, tried to turn a deaf ear.

It was Lulu who stopped crying first. Then she lifted herself up and took hold of Veigar's face and wiped away the tears from her sleeve. His shining eyes filled with clear water looked so pretty. Looking at the whimpering Veigar, Lulu smiled and gently patted his cheek.

"...L- Lulu. There's something I want to say to you-"

Before Veigar could finish talking, Lulu gave him a light kiss on his lips and hung up.

"That means... Let's do it in the hill that day when Vei-vei is discharged." Lulu smiled.

Knock knock. Knocking at the door, Veigar and Lulu feigned that nothing had happened. Teemo and Tristana led a small group into the sickroom. They were a group of residents who were chasing after Veigar at the festival.

"Well, Ve- Veigar.. We're sorry for the misunderstanding last time." The arms dealer apologized as a representative of the party.  
"...Well, it's true that I had ruined the festival so far," Veigar replied as ungainly as he could, and smiled briefly at the party.  
"That 'Blacky' was you then." The rice cake lady, who was mixed up in the party, gave a message.  
"I've seen it again, Veigar. Thank you very much for saving us." She smiled with her fine left eye.

"Oh, and mister," said Veigar, who had finished his visit to the hospital and went back.  
"The GLP-bla bla that I took at the time. It was broken, Sorry. I'll make sure to pay you back later."  
"Oh, no! Well... You was just trying to save us, so never mind.”

"Oh, Veigar! I didn't expect our evil master would accept the apology." After the party went back, Teemo spoke to Veigar.  
"S- shut up, Teemo! Are you arguing with a patient?!”  
"Ha ha, no, my little boy," patted Veigar's head, who sat in the bed, as Teemo answered smirkily.  
"Tee-hee. You'll don't know how much Teemo was worried about Veigar," Tristana teased Teemo.  
"W- what?! When did I?!" his cheeks were a little red, unseemly.

It wasn't until three more days before Veigar was fully recovered and discharged. Before going to the hill, Veigar hurried back to the Boleham Tower. In the six days of Bandle City, several months had already passed in the material world. As Veigar's memory of the tower's basement was a mess, Veigar couldn't help but worry himself, who had left his house empty for a long time. But contrary to Veigar's concerns, when he was at the Boleham Village Hospital, villagers cleaned up the library that was already in a mess.

"Well... well, the book order is in a mess, but... I can see your sincerity. I won't mess with you for a while. Kheheheheh!!!" Veigar, with a smile of an evil villain, went back to Bandle City.

Lulu's original plan was perfect. What a romantic confession she make in a fireworks display! But tonight the sky was silent as nothing. Nevertheless, Lulu seemed to have nothing to do with Veigar's confession, whether it was a fireworks display in the sky or a Teemo flying away. Lulu set next to Veigar who already came and sat on the hill.

"...So, what do you want to say, Veig?"  
"......" Veigar, with his face slightly red, said nothing, and raised his magic wand to the sky.

As a child, Veigar used to give people hope by magic to see the universe. Hundreds of years later, Veigar painted a beautiful view of the universe in the night sky for only one woman. Meteor showers and comets across the Milky Way, sparkling stars. Lulu thought it was an unparalleled sight to a fireworks display.

"...So what I want to say, Lulu..."  
".........." Lulu was ready to swoop him at the moment Veigar uttered the following words.

But it was Veigar that hit her first this time. As Lulu did last time, Veigar put his tongue in Lulu's mouth and swung wildly. Clumsy Veigar looked so cute, but this time she decided to give him a try. She moved her tongue in keeping with his tongue, and held Veigar's head closer. By the time he managed to get out of his mouth, Veigar looked more breathless.

"Huff... Huff... Heh, uh, Lulu..."  
"......I- if you don't tell me quickly, I'll just go away, you pervert."  
"......W- won't we...ugh. Why don't you go out with me...?"  
"...Really, I hate Vei-vei."  
"Uh, Urgh?!"  
"You said you love me, you said you're sorry. You know, even you said you want to go out with me... I was supposed to say everything first!" Lulu's face turned red along Veigar's.  
"...I- I'm sorry... More than that, Lulu. what about the answer-"  
"Do you have to listen?" Lulu sighed.  
"......" Veigar looked sullen when he didn't hear Lulu's words properly.  
"...I, I- I just wanted you to say that, you idiot!" In the end, Lulu swooped Veigar.

Now even if someone saw it, Veigar didn't care. Now he can be one with someone who loves him, who he loves. The two, completely lying in the field, hugged and rolled for a long time. Were they tears of Veigar in happiness? Shooting stars were beautifully trickling down in the night sky.

_\- Fin -_


End file.
